Problem Child
by CharxJay
Summary: All my life all I ever did was try and try I never meant to be your problem child
It was early in the morning, 5 am if you want a time. You'd think everyone would be asleep right? No, they all were wide awake for the same reason but at, not entirely the same. The darkness seeped through the room. The only light from the gap within the curtain that surrounded the window that looked out into the world. A world full of busy people; it was full of people who had things to do and place to be. The world was full of a lot of people, and the perfect life that everyone dreams of seems so far away for the teens that lay awake in their bedrooms. Tear stained cheeks and eyes red as they tried to get some sleep, to try and have some peace in their own minds.

* * *

Maya had always been rebellious everyone knew that of the blonde, it was no secret. If there was a party, she's do her best to try and go. Even if it had meant sneaking out late at night just to go. Yeah, she had grown out of it but it only lasted a small while before old habits broke back into her. She knew she wasn't the best influence or best child to ever exist, but she tried to at least do good by everyone. By her mother, by Shawn, by Riley but it was getting harder as she grew older. The blonde tended to stay late doing some kind of artwork even when her mother told her to go to bed, but every time the teenager would refuse and would turn the music up in her ears and just went back to her artwork. She never intended to be difficult, but she also had never thought that her father would leave. Guess things don't always plan out they way we hoped.

She doesn't know what caused her mother to be so worried about her last night. The artist had said she'd be out late, and she _may_ have told a little lie about where she was going but that was nothing new. Not now. But the worry she saw in her mother's eyes hurt, it pained the broken girl to know that her mother was still up at four in the morning just to see her daughter sneak back in. Honestly when she had seen her mother, she thought she was in for a growling but was surprised by the hug that she was engulfed. And once she relaxed into her mother's touch; that was when a mini lecture had come on.

Her mother left her room and went to bed, and Maya crawled into her own bed and just broke down crying, hoping that she could just cry herself to sleep.

 _Am I messed up?_

* * *

When she was younger, she would remember falling asleep in the living room as they watched TV together and she'd wake up in her bed the next morning. Falling asleep in the car to wake up in her bed; though to let you in on a secret of her – sometimes she wasn't even asleep she just loved knowing that she could fall sleep and her parents would take her to where she should be sleeping, in her bed. But as she grew older, they stopped carrying her to bed instead they would wake her up and tell her to go to bed. It stung a little when she realised that it wasn't going to happen anymore, it was like she wasn't their little girl anymore. To her it felt like she was growing up a little too fast for her liking, and with what started to go down in school and how her friendships started to feel like they would break. She really felt like she was growing up too fast and she didn't like it.

She was Riley Matthews and she was wide awake at five in the morning. Lately she had started to act out; more with her words then actions. Her parents bared the front of it the most. Her words becoming sharp and hostile towards them; it was like she had taken on Maya's personality and couldn't shake it. It seemed like they had grown tired of their daughter's antics and confronted her when their son had gone to bed. It was hard; she would grow cold in response until she broke and just screamed out at them. Yelling all the things that played on her mind; even if she knew half of them weren't true. But they spilled out of her mouth in a long rant. Tears had filled her eyes and she could see them in her parent's eyes too.

She hurt them with her words that she didn't mean but she couldn't bear to look see them like that so she had ran off to her bedroom, locking the door – of which Maya had put on for her. She hated this feeling; she felt bad that she made her parents cry all she has ever done is try to be the best she could be. And she wished she can take back those words that dared to fall out of her mouth.

 _Forever Flawed_

* * *

It was hard enough already, they were never around much for as long as he can remember. Work, Holiday, Getaway; it was always _something_ that took them away from him and his siblings. They were always too busy with work to realise about the important things going on in their kids' lives. It was straining the oldest Minkus kid out; he could barely make time to actually do his studies. And now that he was old enough to look after his siblings that is what he did while his parents took in more work; even after promising to try and be home more. Maybe they cared more about making in income then their kids.

He knew that wasn't true, but he couldn't help but feel like that was the case. He was once a straight A student, but lately he's noticed his grades slipping and his small acting out has gotten a little more out of hand. He's tried to get them back up before his parents could notice but it wasn't enough and with that came more acting out. First it started with names to the teachers, but now its spread to his friends and small acts. Including _actually_ not going to class; not even sending in a robot. They've been home a week and they've been trying to help him get his grades back up but he doesn't know what's going on anymore. He was _trying_ and _trying_ to get them up. Finally he snapped and chucked the laptop across his room, watching as it had shattered to the ground. He asked his parents if he was what they wanted him to be. Because he doesn't feel like he's the genius they grew to love anymore. He doesn't feel like he could ever be what his parents wanted him to be.

Farkle wasn't one too behave like this but it was stressing and he was beginning to feel like when they look at him; all they see is a missed opportunity. He didn't know if he could ever fix his grades, or if their family would ever become a true whole.

 _Beyond Repair_

* * *

He's always been around fighting; his parents did it all the time. They would yell at each other late at night when they thought he was asleep. It seemed like all they could see was the wedge between them and fighting was the only way to talk it out. Little did they see the effect it had on the little boy that lived within the same house; the one that they had created together. Anger and tension lingering in his household led to it leaking into his life. He was always a troubled kid from the start; it was easy to pick a fight with him. He was easy to get riled up; especially when someone was being attacked he _would_ step in and do something about it. Though the way he dealt with it was not the right way to deal with it, not in fact the way he dealt with it got him expelled and his father was disappointed. Maybe that's why he didn't move with them when he got accepted to the middle school in New York.

He know's she would never admit it; but whenever he came home with bruises or a cut that night his mother would have cried. He has seen her on the verge of tears for years and tried to keep them out of her eyes by changing who he was. He was even the one who suggested that he should go to some kind of management class for that anger problem he has. He knew she didn't want to do it, but he said it should help. And it had for a few years, but in those few years he started to bottle his emotions inside. If they were not nice, they weren't express. That side of him only ever slipped out on the rare occasion.

Tonight; he had gotten into a huge fight. Someone was making fun of those he cares about and ended up retaliating with his fist. He went to war with them. He was reluctant to go home, but knew if he didn't his mother would worry more about him so he made his way home and immediately saw the tears forming in her eyes as she started to fuss over him and tell him that fighting is _not_ the answer. All he could do was sit there and listen to his mother's words before he found himself in his room. Tears falling down his cheeks as the constant thought that's been in his mind for a life time; _I always make you cry, and you can't get rid of me because_

 _Forever Yours_

* * *

"I never meant to be your problem child" They whispered into the darkness that was their rooms as sleep decided it was time to take over them, the slowly awaking city outside sending them to sleep like the lullabies their parents use to sing to them.


End file.
